The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Dahlia hybrida known by the varietal denomination `Gallery Art Nouveau`.
`Gallery Art Nouveau` is a naturally occurring branch sport of the variety `Gallery Art Deco`, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,525.